Nation forgives us
by BillySage
Summary: OS : Kenny et Wendy étaient très différents, toutefois, ils avaient un point commun : ils n'étaient pas heureux. Il ne fallait pas sous estimer la peine d'une fille qui s'était surmenée au point de se retrouver chez un psy.


_Nation forgives us_

_._

Kenny se hissa sur le muret et une fois qu'il fut confortablement installé sur la pierre froide, il alluma une cigarette et se mit à observer ce qu'il avait en face de lui comme une pièce de boulevard. Une pièce un peu lente à démarrer vu qu'en face de lui, il ne se passait pas grand chose. Juste une rue vide et sale de son quartier-ghetto. Il pourrait aller en centre ville mais à quoi bon? Quand on ne faisait rien, toutes les rues semblaient vides et sales. Surtout dans un endroit comme South Park. Mais bon, au moins, il faisait beau.

Kenny passait la plupart de son temps seul. Il était assez populaire, mais comme il n'avait jamais assez d'argent pour faire quoi que ce soit avec ses amis, il traînait souvent dans la rue. Il s'asseyait sur ce muret pour observer les autres, et bien sûr, il hélait toutes les jolies filles qui passaient par là. Ce n'était pas très intéressant comme activité : il ne récoltait pas grand chose en échange, mais ça occupait les après-midis vides comme celles du lundi, où les cours finissaient à quatorze heures.

Lorsqu'une jolie fille passa par là, il se redressa légèrement et s'apprêta à lui réserver le même sort qu'aux autres passantes. Il ne la connaissait pas, bien qu'elle lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il écrasa son mégot contre le mur, s'éclaircit la gorge et lança :

_Eh ma belle, t'es super bonne!

La jeune fille se figea une demi seconde avant de se retourner vers lui. Elle allait répondre quelque chose mais lorsque leur regards se croisèrent, Kenny eut un choc.

Qu'est-ce que Wendy Testaburger, la princesse de South Park, faisait là?

Il descendit de son muret et s'approcha d'elle :

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu t'es perdue ou quoi? Demanda-t-il. Kenny avait employé un ton léger mais pourtant, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Wendy pourrait se trouver ici. A moins qu'elle ne fasse du bénévolat au centre médico-social, mais si c'était le cas, il l'aurait déjà croisée là-bas, ou bien il en aurait entendu parler.

Kenny McCormick et Wendy Testaburger avaient tous les deux grandi à South Park, mais dans des familles très différentes. Aussi, personne ne s'étonna de voir ce qu'ils étaient devenus une fois adolescents :

Kenny était une racaille. Le garçon était issu d'une famille pauvre, les deux parents étaient alcooliques et au chômage. Il vivait dans un quartier défavorisé et il était livré à lui-même depuis toujours, idem pour son frère et sa sœur. Kenny n'était pas bon à l'école et il séchait régulièrement les cours. Son frère et lui vendaient des cigarettes sous le manteau. Il ne portait que des vestes de sweat avec la capuche rabattue sur sa tête.

Wendy en revanche était une beauté dédaigneuse. La fille habitait le quartier le plus chic de la ville avec ses deux parents. Une famille aisée et unie. Déjà trop éduquée pour son âge, Wendy était promise à un avenir brillant. Grâce à ses notes évidemment mais aussi par sa montagne d'activités extra-scolaires. Elle n'était pas belle, non, c'était plus que ça. Elle avait de la classe, comme en trouvait pas chez les filles de son âge.

Toutefois, les deux adolescents avaient un point commun : ils n'étaient pas heureux. Mais encore une fois, pas pour les même raisons. Si Kenny souffrait d'être ainsi délaissé, Wendy n'en pouvait plus de subir autant de pression de la part de son entourage. A tel point qu'elle avait décidé il y avait quelques semaines, d'aller voir un psychologue. En secret, évidemment, et pour ne avoir à demander de l'argent à ses parents, elle avait contacté un des centres médico-social de South Park qui offrait des consultations gratuites.

South Park étant une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, elle avait du batailler pour obtenir une place, normalement réservée aux familles avec peu de revenus. Elle s'était adressée à un professionnel venant de Middle Park, dans un centre à l'autre bout de la ville. Le problème était que, pour s'y rendre, elle devait traverser une bonne partie des quartiers pauvres. La galère. C'est là qu'elle croisa Kenny.

_Tu... tu ne dois dire à personne que tu m'as vue ici... Finit par chuchoter Wendy.

_Pourquoi? Où est-ce que tu te rends ?

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

_T'as un mec c'est ça ? Tu te tapes un dealer ? Fais gaffe Wendy, tu t'encanailles !

_La ferme Kenny !

_Wow, wow, wow, si tu veux obtenir quelque chose de moi il faudrait que tu commences par être un peu plus gentille !

Un silence se fit. Wendy hésitait à lui coller une baffe et à tourner les talons mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas une bonne stratégie. Elle baissa les armes.

_Tu as raison, excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça me rend nerveuse, j'ai peur que mes parents ou mes amies apprennent que j'ai été vue ici et ils me poseront forcément des questions.

Ses amies toutes s'assortissaient au reste de son panel sans défaut – chacune dans son genre. Kenny ricanait intérieurement. Il ne connaissait peut être pas bien cette fille mais il voyait bien que tout ça n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Cependant cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui attirer des ennuis.

_Je comprends. T'inquiète je ne dirai rien. Lui jura-t-il. A condition que tu me dises au moins où tu vas !

_Je vais... au centre médico-social.

_Pourquoi celui-là ? Celui de Saint-Chaman était plus près de chez toi. T'habites toujours à Saint Gabriel non ?

Saint Gabriel était le lotissement le plus chic de la ville, il se trouvait dans la partie Est de la ville et il fallait un quart d'heure de voiture pour rejoindre le centre.

_Oui ! Souffla-t-elle agacée. Kenny devenait un peu trop curieux pour quelqu'un qui venait de jurer de se taire.

_Ben alors ?

_J'ai choisi celui de Monclar car je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse !

Monclar au contraire était une citée située dans la partie Ouest. Il s'agissait d'une longue, longue et unique avenue qui partait de la gare routière pour finir dans les plus bas fonds et cette rue n'en finissait plus de se dégrader.

_T'avance pas trop quand même, tu risques de détonner ! Quatre-vingt-dix pour-cents de ceux qui s'y rendent sont _latinos_ ou noirs alors ne t'attends pas non plus à rester incognito. Allez salut !

Kenny s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il avait surgi, sans plus poser de question. Au lieux de retourner sur son muret, il prit la direction de chez lui. Il n'était plus d'humeur à jouer au sociologue des rues. Wendy le regarda disparaître au détour d'un ruelle. Elle se sentait bien bête et se dit que ses petites sandales roses semblaient bien étranges dans ce décors décrépi.

Elle marcha encore cinq minutes avant d'entrer dans le centre. Si les locaux étaient relativement propres et modernes, Kenny se s'était pas trompé sur la dimension humaine. Dans la salle, deux femmes d'un certain âge parlaient en espagnol tandis qu'une jeune mère afro-américaine à peine plus âgée qu'elle, tenait fermement son bébé près d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à être agressée d'une minute à l'autre. L'homme à l'accueil lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

_Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda-t-il avec le regard d'une poule qui venait de trouver non pas un, mais un set entier de couteaux. Wendy se sentit obligée de cacher son sac _Mellow Yellow_ derrière ses jambes.

_J'ai rendez-vous avec madame... Lake, la psychologue. Je m'appelle Wendy Testaburger.

_Ah oui, effectivement. Je la préviens, attendez dans la salle d'attente.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. La mère avait disparu et les deux femmes étaient maintenant silencieuses, mais cet endroit mettait quand même la jeune fille mal à l'aise. S'il en était ainsi, elle ne pourrait jamais confier quoi que ce soit.

_Mademoiselle Testaburger.

Wendy leva les yeux. La psychologue se tenait devant elle et sa menue stature inspirait confiance. Elles échangèrent une poignée de main et se rendirent dans un bureau situé à l'autre bout de l'accueil.

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Alexa Lake.

_Bonjour.

_Alors Wendy, au téléphone vous m'avez beaucoup intriguée quand vous avez dit ne pas être suivie par une assistance sociale ou quoi que ce soit. Vous savez d'habitude les gens ne s'adressent pas à nous de manière volontaire.

_Je ne voulais pas que mes parents soient au courant.

_Ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde ici est tenu au secret professionnel. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ?

_Eh bien...

0o0

Deux hommes se parlaient à voix basse et l'un d'entre eux semblait avoir en sa possession un bien très convoité. Ils avaient l'air à la fois suspicieux et coupables. Ils négociaient d'un ton ferme et au bout d'un moment, l'un des deux céda et l'argent passa d'un main à l'autre contre un sachet transparent. Kenny soupira. Y'avait pas plus craignos comme quartier. Depuis sa fenêtre, il contemplait cette scène qu'il avait déjà vue à de trop nombreuses reprises. Plus personne ne prenait la peine de se cacher, même les petits de douze ans qui achetait de l'herbe pour toute la famille.

Les parents étaient absents et Karen faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Kenny aurait du faire de même mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Depuis le début de l'après midi, il ne pensait plus qu'à Wendy. Il avait envie de savoir ce que la princesse de South Park, la jeune fille si populaire et irréprochable fabriquait dans un endroit pareil. Et surtout, il crevait d'envie de savoir ce qu'une fille dont la vie était si parfaite pouvait bien avoir à raconter à un psychologue.

Kenny jeta un œil à son agenda, mais cinq secondes plus tard, décida de ne faire aucun de ses devoirs et il s'installa devant la seule et unique télévision du salon – autant en profiter avant que quelqu'un ne rentre. Un vieil épisode de Terrance et Philippe était rediffusé. Kenny ne trouvait plus ça drôle depuis longtemps mais il s'aperçut qu'il connaissait encore les dialogues par cœur. Stupide mémoire.

Un jour, Butters lui avait demandé, à grand renfort de triturage de doigts et de bégaiements, pourquoi il ne faisait pas plus d'efforts à l'école. Kenny avait répondu d'une voix neutre que ce n'était pas la peine puisqu'un diplôme de lycée servait à entrer à l'Université. Or il n'aurait jamais de quoi payer. Par conséquent, pourquoi se tuer à la tâche ? Kenny se souvînt, Butters avait fait un sourire incertain et avait répondu que lui, il espérait une bourse pour que ses parents le laissent un peu tranquille, mais que pour ça il devait travailler beaucoup plus que les autres vu qu'il n'était pas spécialement intelligent.

Butters avait eu l'air terriblement triste en disant ça. Il se rendait pas compte à quel point il se dévalorisait. Mais Wendy, c'était différent : elle était sans cesse valorisée, elle. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le réussissait, et avec brio et tout le monde ne parlait que d'elle. Il le savait car il arrivait encore à Stan d'en parler. Chaque fois il y a avait comme une certaine amertume dans sa voix. Ils avaient beau être séparés depuis un bout de temps ces deux-là, son ami avait sûrement encore des sentiments, ou du moins une forme d'admiration teintée de jalousie pour son amour d'enfance. Quelle connerie. Ça servait à rien d'envier les autres, à part à se faire du mal. Ça faisait longtemps que Kenny avait compris ça il n'était pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air.

0o0

Lorsque Wendy rentra chez elle, ses parents lui demandèrent comment s'était passé sa réunion au club d'arrangement floral. C'était l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée pour cacher ses séances psychologiques. Elle sourit mécaniquement et répondit que tout avait été impeccable. Elle ne mentait pas l'entretient s'était parfaitement déroulé et contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, la psychologue l'avait prise au sérieux et l'avait écoutée attentivement. Elle lui avait même donné rendez-vous tous les lundi à la même heure.

Wendy prit rapidement congé rapidement et monta dans sa chambre. Il était déjà un peu tard. La séance avait duré deux heures et le temps de rentrer chez elle, il était presque six heures l'heure de dîner. Wendy n'avait pas de voiture. Bien sûr, à dix-sept ans, elle avait son permis mais elle avait refusé le traditionnel cadeau parental de la jolie voiture d'occasion, de peur de devenir le chauffeur attitrée de toute l'école. Et puis le bus, c'était bien plus écologique. La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se démaquiller et de se brosser les cheveux qu'elle entendit :

_Wendy chérie, viens manger !

Génial. Le reste de la soirée, elle devrait le passer à étudier, comme toujours. Heureusement que le mardi était une petite journée. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour gagner du temps sur ces séances de thérapie si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver submergée de travail dans moins de deux semaines

0o0

La semaine passa rapidement et le vendredi arriva sans trop de soucis. Comme tous les jours, le réveil sonna à cinq heures trente et Wendy crut mourir lorsqu'elle fut tirée de son sommeil. Wendy n'avait jamais été le genre de fille à se lever à l'aube pour se faire belle avant d'aller au lycée une vingtaine de minutes pour se préparer lui était amplement suffisant. Toutefois, elle se levait encore plus tôt que toutes ces filles.

Avant de partir à l'école, Wendy avait toujours des milliers de choses à faire. Elle révisait encore une fois les cours du jour, passait en revue ses activités extra-scolaires, prenait un petit déjeuner parfaitement équilibré qui suivait plusieurs règles d'or – car même son intestin était parfait, rangeait impeccablement sa chambre et prenait même le temps de se coiffer correctement. Heureusement pour elle, son père la déposait au lycée avant de filer au travail. Elle rejoignit ses amies à leur coin habituel.

_Salut Wendy ! S'exclama Bebe. Les deux autres lui sourirent.

La bande à Wendy, chacune unique dans leur genre, toute considérée comme le summum de la _coolitude_. Bebe, la sociale, Red, la glaciale et – une petite nouvelle de North Park – Erika, l'artiste. Wendy était le quatrième membre et elle représentait la _surbookée_.

_Tu arrives juste à temps Wendy, on était en train de décider de ce qu'on allait faire ce week-end!

_Y'a un soirée chez un ami à moi de North Park, proposa Erika, vous pouvez dormir chez moi.

_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de venir. Objecta Wendy.

La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas eu plus d'une journée rien que pour elle depuis une éternité. Elle était presque à bout et tombait de sommeil dans son lit dès vingt-trois heures tous les soirs. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : ne pas mettre le nez dehors pendant quarante-huit heures.

_Mais allez-y quand même les filles, ajouta-t-elle, on se retrouvera dimanche soir au Starbuck et vous me raconterez tout.

Wendy fit un faible sourire, et, bien que légèrement étonnées, ses trois amies ne lui posèrent pas plus de questions. Elles avaient remarqué que depuis quelques semaines le quatrième élément de leur groupe était devenu un membre fantôme mais comme rien ne semblait à signaler, elles gardaient ça pour elles. Wendy avait toujours des centaines de choses à faire, des tas de gens à voir et elle se préoccupait de sujets qui leur passaient loin au dessus de la tête. Elles la questionnaient rarement, et puis de toute façon, quand Wendy avait besoin d'aide, elle le leur demandait simplement. Il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change.

Elles se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur salle de cours respective. Wendy se sentit soulagée de se retrouver enfin seule – elle ne connaissait presque personne dans son cours de littérature Russe - mais sa joie fut de courte durée. A peine s'assit-elle sur sa chaise qu'on vînt l'aborder.

_Salut Wendy !

Elle leva les yeux Stan. La poisse. Elle dut se forcer pour répondre. Stan et elle ne se parlait presque plus depuis le début du collège. Elle était contente de voir que tout allait bien dans la vie de son amour d'enfance mais sa bienveillance s'arrêtait là.

_Bonjour.

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là, poursuivit-il en ignorant son ton neutre, je sais que je ne suivais pas ce cours au premier semestre mais j'avais envie de changer un peu.

Changer un peu ? Avec de littérature Russe ? S'écria-t-elle intérieurement. Quand on avait besoin de changement on remplaçait les posters de sa chambre ou on prenait des flocons d'avoine au petit déjeuner au lieu des œufs. On ne changeait pas intégralement son parcours scolaire !

_Tu es au courant que ce cours est très difficile ? Les œuvres au programme sont denses et complexes.

_Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir la moyenne ?!

Oui

_Non, jamais de la vie, je veux juste te prévenir.

_Cool. Comment tu vas Wendy ? Ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est plus parlé, tu as fait des choses intéressantes récemment ? Découvert de nouveaux endroits peut être ?

La jeune fille battit plusieurs fois des cils, signe de profonde incompréhension chez elle. Insinuait-il quoi que ce soit? En tout cas il semblait être au courant de quelque chose. Kenny aurait-il vendu la mèche malgré ses promesses ? Après tout elle ne l'avait pas croisé de la semaine.

Wendy n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Stan avant que le cours ne commence, mais une drôle de sensation s'était logée au creux de son estomac. Un mélange de rage et de peur que son secret ne soit découvert.

Cette sensation ne la quitta pas avant la fin de la journée, ni de la semaine. Wendy avait compris que cette désagréable boule de nœuds au fond de son estomac qui l'empêchait de manger et de penser correctement ne s'en irait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu Kenny, pour tirer ça au clair ou pour lui foutre une droite dans sa sale gueule. Elle avait bien essayé de l'attraper à la sortie des cours mais il avait du sécher car elle n'avait pas réussi à le trouver même en passant par le conseil des élèves dont elle faisait – sans surprise – partie, qui avait accès à tous les emplois du temps.

De toute façon, le lycée n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour une confrontation, elle risquait plus sa peau qu'autre chose. Wendy savait où elle pourrait le trouver : sur son muret habituel dans son quartier, lors de son prochain rendez-vous chez son psychologue. Elle ne se trompa pas.

_Kenny ! Appela-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

_Ouais ?

Elle lui fit signe de descendre. Il haussa les épaules et prit prudemment son élan pour atterrir en bas de la corniche. Ce n'était pas le moment de se casser quelque chose : son père venait encore de perdre son job et une période de vache maigre s'annonçait – enfin, plus maigre que d'habitude.

_Est-ce que tu as dit quoi que ce soit à propos de moi ?

_Tu peux être plus précise ?

_Fais pas l'innocent !

_Euh... voyons, dernièrement j'ai dit à Red que non je t'avais pas vue, puis à Token que oui t'étais canon, puis ensuite j'ai confirmé que c'était toi qui avais la meilleure note en math, et à Butters que tu étais bien en cours de littérature Russe, je continue ou tu te décides à être plus explicite ?

_Je veux dire à propos de mon... passage, ici.

_Non, j'ai rien dit à personne.

_Alors pourquoi Stan est venu me pose des questions bizarres ?

_Parce qu'il cherche à attirer ton attention, t'as pas encore remarqué ?

Ça faisait longtemps que Wendy ne remarquait plus rien à propos de Stanley March.

_Depuis le début du semestre il te tourne autour, reprit Kenny, il a même fait exprès de prendre des options en commun avec toi. Donc non je n'ai rien dit, t'es juste parano. Ça tombe bien que t'aille voir un psy, tu devrais lui en parler.

_Ca c'est bas ! S'exclama Wendy.

_Ouais ben ce que t'as fait aussi. Souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

_De quoi tu parles ?

La jeune fille le rattrapa. Kenny se figea un moment. Il alluma une cigarette et se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il était bien sage de s'impliquer dans la psychologie chaotique d'une fille qu'il connaissait à peine, mais il était trop frustré par sa remarque pour se retenir.

_De ce que tu viens de faire ! Répondit-il en se faisant volte-face, de penser immédiatement que j'ai vendu la mèche à la moindre question bizarre alors que je t'ai juré de rien dire ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la tête d'un gars qui repend des rumeurs ou qui tient pas parole?! Et puis de toute façon je vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait de te balancer ! Je me réjouis pas du malheur des autres, encore moins quand ils ne sont pas si différents de moi !

_Tu veux dire qu'on... se ressemble ? En quoi ?

_Toi et moi, on est pareil Wendy, on nous attend au tournant. Toi t'es la fille qui sait tout faire et qui veut tout avoir, mais qui finira par craquer à un moment ou à un autre, en ensuite tout le monde te cassera du sucre sur le dos parce que t'auras pas été capable d'assurer. Moi tout le monde est persuadé que je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, alors ils attendent tous la moindre erreur de ma part pour pourvoir se rouler dans leur putain d'auto-satisfaction, ils ne diront jamais rien mais ils penseront ''je le savais''. Toi, comme moi, tout le monde attend avec impatience le jour ou on se cassera la gueule !

Un silence se fit. Wendy le regardait bouche bée, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de protester ou de confirmer. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant trente très longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kenny pose sa main sur son épaule. Comme elle semblait assommée, il caressa doucement son bras de bas en haut.

_Allez vas-y, tu vas être en retard.

Mais étrangement, il partit le premier.

0o0

_Vous savez, des fois le matin, quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je remarque que j'ai déjà des rides d'expression sur le front.

Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, Wendy ne s'allongeait pas sur un divan lorsqu'elle se rendait chez son psychologue. L'entretient se passait assis à un bureau comme n'importe quelle autre entrevue. Et la doctoresse ne se contentait pas de humer de temps en temps, elle interagissait véritablement avec sa patiente.

_A mon âge, ma peau est déjà fatiguée. J'ai une marque rougeâtre qui me barre le front et le tour de mes yeux est constamment creux et violet. Ça se voit tellement que l'autre jour ma meilleure amie m'a parlé d'un crème de couleur jaune qui efface la coloration violette de la peau. Je sais qu'elle a pas dit ça par hasard. Elle avait l'air trop prudente pour ça. Y'a des jours ou je me trouve d'une laideur écœurante.

_Et les autres, vous pensez qu'ils vous trouvent laide ?

_Non. La plupart des garçons me trouvent belles. J'ai même entendu dire que j'étais considérée comme la plus belle de nous quatre.

_Et ça vous fait plaisir ?

_Non. Plus on me dit que je suis belle, plus je me trouve laide. Enfin, pas tout le temps ! Y'a des jours ça me fait juste plaisir d'entendre un compliment, mais dès que mon moral n'est pas au beau fixe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils parlent tous de mon physique. Ça me donne juste l'impression que je dois me défoncer encore plus pour assurer sur tous les fronts parce que dans la vie, le physique compte bien plus qu'ils veulent bien l'admettre.

''Ils''.

Alexa Lake avait bien remarqué que Wendy utilisait souvent ce pronoms personnel qui dans sa bouche devenait indéterminé. C'était la cinquième séance qu'elles faisaient ensemble et la psychologue avait déjà compris quel était le problème de la jeune fille : il y avait trop de pression sur ses épaules et quatre-vingt-dix pour-cent de la charge, elle se l'imposait elle-même. La lycéenne l'avait dit elle-même de façon plus ou moins évidente : elle cherchait sans cesse l'approbation des autres et ne pouvait s'accepter que dans ce qu'elle jugeait sans défaut.

Alexa Lake exerçait depuis plus de quinze ans et elle en avait croisé des patients qui étaient leur propre bourreau, mais la particularité de Wendy était que son mal ne semblait pas avoir d'origine. Dans sa vision des choses, il y avait ''eux'' et il y avait ''elle'' : Wendy se considérait seule contre tous et ne comptait jamais sur personne. Toutefois il y avait un être que la jeune fille avait évoqué quelques fois, et qui semblait avoir quelque chose de particulier.

_Et savez-vous ce que Kenny pense de vous ?

Il y eu un moment de vide

_Kenny ? Aucune idée. Pas du bien probablement. Vous savez la dernière fois il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre... Il a dit que lui et moi étions pareil dans le mesure où tout le monde attendait avec impatience que l'on échoue. Dans des domaines différents et pour des raisons complètement opposées mais... il a dit qu'on était pareil.

_Et ça vous a fait plaisir ? Qu'il partage votre vision du monde ?

_... Un peu. Ca m'a donné envie de passer du temps avec lui. Mais je l'évite ces temps-ci parce que mon ex petit-ami Stanley me tourne autour, ils sont amis. Je sais qu'il veut qu'on se remette ensemble, mais j'en ai aucune envie et je ne sais pas comment lui dire de me laisser tranquille...

Wendy se sentit tout à coup très bête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ce bureau à raconter ses problèmes d'adolescente à une psychologue diplômée qui avait beaucoup mieux à faire avec des gens qui en avait beaucoup plus besoin ! Elle faisait perdre son temps à tout le monde, elle ferait mieux d'étudier au lieu de se plaindre !

_Vous savez quoi ? Dit-elle tout à coup en saisissant son sac à main – un modèle très ordinaire d'une enseigne de prêt-à-porter cette fois, je vous fais perdre votre temps avec ces histoires, je vais y aller !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, Alexa sur ses talons pour tenter de la retenir mais les deux femmes si figèrent lorsque la porte fut ouverte. Elles tombèrent sur Kenny, les mains dans les poches et l'air aussi surpris qu'elles.

_Kenneth McCormick ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda la psychologue.

_Je suis venu voir Madame Brandon en urgence. Répondit-il en désignant le bureau d'un côté. Sur la porte était écrit : _Hayley Brandon, Assistante sociale_

___Oh je vois, eh bien désolé de vous avoir fait peur dans ce cas.

Alexa s'attendait à ce qu'il s'en aille et que les choses reprennent leur cours mais personne ne bougea. Elle observa les deux adolescents qui se fixaient d'un regard grave, avec une profondeur rare pour leur âge. C'est là qu'elle compris : le Kenny dont lui parlait sa patiente depuis tout ce temps avait le Kenneth dont Hayley s'occupait. Des centaines d'informations défilèrent dans la tête de la professionnelle du comportement et des questions trouvèrent tout à coup leur réponse. Mais il fallait encore qu'elle y réfléchisse.

_Bien Wendy, nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui non ?

0o0

Kenny et Wendy marchaient en silence. Ils osaient à peine se regarder mais faisaient des petits pas lents qui montraient qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie d'arriver à destination. Techniquement, le garçon raccompagnait la fille jusqu'à la sortie des quartiers pauvres, d'où elle prendrait le bus dix pour rentrer chez elle, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient se quitter. Wendy n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle pour affronter ses parents et Kenny ne voulait pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle eût vidé son sac. Il savait qu'elle se sentait humiliée d'être ainsi tombée sur lui en plein milieu d'une séance.

_A quelle heure passe ton bus ? Finit-il par demander dans l'espoir qu'elle aille dans son sens. Elle sortit son portable pour vérifier d'un geste las.

_Le prochain est dans... vingt minutes.

_Ca fait... un moment attendre non ?

_J'ai mes écouteurs...

Elle haussa les épaules mais son air triste confirmait qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à monter dans ce bus. Kenny cessa de marcher.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il

_Ca quoi ?

_Je sais que t'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi et je te propose une alternative, pas très clairement d'accord mais bon ! Pourquoi tu refuses tout le temps quand on te propose de l'aide? Sérieux t'es chiante à toujours jouer à la meuf qui veut tout assumer toute seule !

A voir la bouche de Wendy s'ouvrir façon immense porte de manoir ancien, Kenny se dit qu'il était allé trop loin, mais au fond il n'avait pas tord : malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, le problème de Wendy c'était qu'elle était incapable d'accepter l'aide des autres.

Un immense silence se fit. La rue était déserte et Wendy semblait figée sur place, comme évanouie débout. Paradoxalement ses deux jambes étaient raides comme des bâtons et ses pieds s'enfonçaient presque dans le sol.

_Euh, Wendy ? Risqua-t-il. Pas de réponse. Il s'approcha un peu.

_Je t'ai vexée ? Retenta-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

Ils restèrent plantés au milieu de la rue et la scène prit tout à coup une tournure comique. Wendy, au bord des larmes, fixait le sol, les bras ballants, tandis que Kenny essayait de trouver un moyen de se rattraper. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il s'assura qu'elle était bien immobile telle une arme désactivée – elle pouvait être plutôt forte malgré sa petite taille – et il s'approcha à petits pas. Kenny tendit les bras lentement jusqu'à toucher ses épaules. Il se figea quelques secondes pour tester sa réaction et son manque de réponse l'encouragea à poursuivre.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Kenny l'étreignit, se faisant le plus grand possible pour que sa tête fragile repose contre son torse – il savait à quel point cela pouvait faire la différence tant c'était apaisant. Wendy se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'il convenait qu'elle fasse mais il n'avait pas la force d'y penser. Elle avait juste envie de pleurer de soulagement : cela faisait une éternité et demi qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié un contact humain aussi désintéressé et sincère.

_Ça va ? Demanda Kenny à voix basse. Il avait peur de l'effrayer. Il ne fallait pas sous estimer le mental d'une fille qui s'était surmenée au point de se retrouver chez un psy. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, mais lui il le savait. Il l'avait deviné à la seconde où il l'avait aperçue dans sa cité. Il avait su d'instinct où elle se rendait.

_Non.

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait cette réponse.

_Tu fais des progrès. Sourit Kenny. Ils n'avaient pas bougé : le garçon se tenait toujours sur la pointe des pieds et la fille cachait encore son visage contre son t-shirt.

_Merci. Kenny, je veux pas rentrer chez moi.

_Viens chez moi alors. Y'a pas mes parents, ni mon frère.

_Ils sont où ?

_Aucune idée, ça fait au moins trois jours que je les ai pas vus. C'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Madame Brandon.

_Ah, euh... d'accord.

La maison des McCormick n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que tout le monde imaginait, toutefois comparée à celle de la famille Testaburger, ce n'était même pas une vieille cabane. L'extérieur ne payait pas de mine et l'intérieur était à deux doigts de l'insalubrité. Heureusement, la chambre de Kenny semblait en bon état. En tout cas les murs tenaient debout et le lit était propre.

_Je devrais peut être prévenir mes parents que je vais rentrer tard.

_Tu veux dormir là ? Demanda Kenny d'un voix nonchalante mais il reçut un regard horrifié en réponse.

_Je vais pas te sauter dessus ! Précisa-t-il, c'est juste qu'il vaudrait mieux pas que tu traverses ce quartier seule la nuit. Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de Karen si tu veux. Tu prendras le premier bus demain matin pour chez toi.

Wendy accepta. L'idée d'affronter ses parents semblait bien pire que de passer une nuit incertaine chez un garçon qui était formidable mais qui avait mauvaise réputation. Un dernier problème se posa :

_Je leur dis quoi à mes parents, je vais pas leur avouer que je passe la nuit chez un garçon.

_Dis leur que t'es chez une copine, genre Bebe. Ils te font confiance, et puis on fait tous ça.

_Ouais. Mais je vais plutôt dire chez Erica. Si je lui demande de me couvrir elle posera pas de question. On s'entend bien mais on n'est pas si amies que ça en fait.

_Alors pourquoi vous traînez toujours ensemble ?

_Parce qu'on est un groupe. C'est Bebe qui nous l'a présentée. Tu sais comment elle est, un vrai cochon d'Inde ! Il suffit qu'elle soit dans la même pièce qu'un personne pendant deux secondes pour devenir immédiatement sa meilleure amie !

_T'es pas obligée de tout accepter pour autant.

_Arrête tu sais comment c'est : tu avais ta bande toi aussi et tu supportais Cartman !

_Justement, ''j'avais''. Quand j'ai compris que j'avais pas besoin de ça j'ai pris mes distances. Stan et Kyle sont toujours mes amis mais ils sont incapables de vivre l'un sans l'autre, pire qu'un couple ! Ca sert à rien de toujours chercher la reconnaissance d'un groupe. Ca te rend malade à la fin.

_Pourtant c'est gratifiant d'être un membre important dans une communauté. Et puis tu sais c'est plus compliqué chez les filles...

_Oh ! S'il te plaît me la joue pas ''plastique'' ! On n'est pas dans _Mean Girls_![1]

_... Tu connais ce film ?

_J'ai une sœur de quatorze ans tu sais.

_Et ta petite sœur qui fait vingt centimètres et dix kilo de moins que toi t'a forcé à regarder ? FORCE ?

_Ne sous-estime pas sa capacité à m'apitoyer avec ses grands yeux.

_Ouais... comme Stan. C'est pour ça que je me suis remise avec lui à chaque fois jusqu'au collège.

_Et qu'est-ce qui t'a faite changer d'avis ?

_Rien, c'est lui qui a lâché l'affaire.

Un silence se fit. Wendy soupira toute bonne humeur venait de retomber. Flâner chez Kenny McCormick ne lui faisait pas oublier ses problèmes à l'extérieur.

_J'imagine. Souffla Kenny. Il s'assit sur son lit et fit signe à son amie de le rejoindre. Sans arrière-pensée ( ou presque) il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

_Je peux t'avouer un truc Wendy ? En primaire, je te détestais.

_Oh !

_Je comprenais pas pourquoi tu te remettais sans cesse avec mon pote si c'était pour rompre, je pensais que ça t'amusait de lui faire de la peine, puis arrivé au collège, j'ai fini par comprendre. J'ai compris qui tu étais et pourquoi tu faisais ça. J'ai compris que si tu acceptais à chaque fois c'était parce qu'il te mettait la pression, parce que c'était ce que les gens attendaient de toi.

_C'est vrai ?

_Ouais. T'as mis des années à t'en sortir alors retombe pas dans le piège. Stan est un mec cool mais il te comprend pas. C'est pas sa faute, dans la vie y'a pleins de gens différents et on peut pas tous les comprendre, et lui ben, en ce qui te concerne, il pige que dalle.

_... Pas comme toi tu veux dire.

_... Ouais.

Un autre silence tomba et cette fois, Kenny sentit le besoin de casser leur étreinte. Il proposa habilement de faire à dîner. Wendy hocha la tête, un peu déçue, un peu intriguée et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Il y faisait froid comme dans une cave en pierre et le frigo était presque vide. Wendy proposa de cuisiner avec ce qu'elle trouverait. Elle ne trouva rien, sauf des bâtonnets de poisson surgelés. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait vraiment manger ça, s'interdit de regarder les ingrédients et les jeta dans une poêle bouillante de vieille huile d'arachide. Kenny se tenait à côté d'elle, en silence.

_Kenny ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, la spatule à la main

_Quoi ?

_Moi, au collège, j'étais amoureuse de toi.

_...C'est drôle.

Ils mangèrent sans en reparler. Ils firent la vaisselle et remontèrent. Kenny lui proposa quelque chose qui lui remonterait le moral à coup sûr ! Sur l'écran de son ordinateur, il lança un vieux dessin animé qu'ils connaissaient bien tous les deux.

_Pokémon! S'exclama-t-elle.

_J'ai tous les vieux épisodes de quand on était mômes.

Ils se couchèrent pour regarder.

Finalement, Wendy ne dormit pas dans la chambre de Karen. Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Kenny en plein milieu d'un épisode. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se demanda si Kenny allait tenter quelque chose. Il ne le fit pas. Elle sombra de nouveau, le visage contre son épaule et son bras masculin autour de son dos. Ils dormirent d'une traite, comme ils n'avaient plus dormi depuis longtemps.

Wendy arriva au lycée plus en retard que d'habitude. Elle s'était douchée et changée, mais n'avait pas suivi son rituel _surbooké_ habituel. Elle rejoignit ses copines qui lui trouvèrent une mine à la fois radieuse et fatiguée. Sur le chemin de son cours de littérature elle tomba bien évidement sur Stan qui se jeta sur elle dès la première seconde :

_Bonjour Wendy comment vas-tu ?! Enchaîna-t-il.

_Bien. Répondit-elle avec méfiance. Elle cherchait un moyen d'éviter la conversation quand elle remarqua que Kenny se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir à peine quelques pas plus loin. Stan parla encore quelques minutes de choses qu'elle n'écouta pas avant d'ajouter avec prudence :

_Dis moi Wendy, tu vas à la fête d'anniversaire de Jason ce week end ?

_Moui, c'est possible... pourquoi ?

_Ben j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble

_Comment ça ensemble ? Tu veux dire, faire du covoiturage ?

C'était presque insultant tant elle jouait à l'idiote.

_Oui, et puis plus encore. Enfin je voulais dire on pourrait y aller ensemble-ensemble !

_Écoute Stan je...

Un silence se fit. Wendy jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kenny qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement musclé. Ce n'était pas la manière douce qu'elle devait employer, c'était l'extra forte ! Stan posa sa main sur son épaule et elle ne put se retenir :

_Il n'en est pas question ! S'écria-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Balbutia Stan un peu sonné.

_Je ne veux pas aller à cette fête avec toi ! Je ne veux pas sortir ENCORE avec toi. Ça suffit maintenant passe à autre chose à la fin !

_Mais Wendy je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi.

_Non ! Je ne veux pas passer du temps avec toi ! C'est un supplice, tu ne penses qu'à toi et tu ne m'écoutes jamais et ça me fatigue ! Laisse-moi tranquille d'accord, on est juste des camarades de classe !

Vaincu par K.O.

Stan se retira dans la salle de classe sans rien ajouter.

Kenny leva le pouce en signe de victoire et sourit. Wendy lui rendit son sourire. Que la nation leur pardonne si, dorénavant, ils ne se laissaient plus faire.

_._

_End_

* * *

[1] Mean Girls ou Lolita malgré moi en français est un film avec Lindsay Lohan. Sous ses airs de _teen-movie_, je le trouve très révélateur sur l'esprit de groupe chez les adolescents.

J'aime beaucoup cette image de Wendy qye j'exploite dans cet OS (complètement différent que celle que j'utilise dans Shameless d'ailleurs où elle est une pimbèche prétentieuse). Le couple me parait aussi interessant même s'il n'est que sous-entendu.

L'OS est complet mais j'envisage une suite, au moins un_ Two-shots,_ à voir quand j'aurais terminé Shameless.

A la prochaine!


End file.
